In the past, there is a method of preparing data of component placement in a component supply section, which realizes improvement mounting efficiency by reducing a moving distance of a mounting head, for an electronic component mounting machine with a type of receiving supply of electronic components from the component supply section fixed at a predetermined position, and of mounting electronic components on a circuit board which is disposed to a fixed position, through the use of the mounting head which is configured to be movable. By carrying out component mounting with designated component placement in accordance with data which is prepared in this manner, it becomes possible to shorten mounting time per one substrate to be produced (e.g., see, JP-A-9-81603 publication).
In case of carrying out electronic component mounting by use of the above-described component placement data preparing method, in order to start production of a substrate by an electronic component mounting machine, there is a necessity of setting components in the component supply section, along the prepared component placement data, and therefore, there is such a situation that a setting work of components is troublesome.